Healthy Competition
by Clio195
Summary: A tense sword fight between Percy and Annabeth turns bitter when the winner gets carried away. Percabeth, oneshot. T for caution.


**A/N: Wow, I haven't written anything for PJO in a long time...Well, hope you guys like it!**

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Do own the books! ...But that's not the same thing at all. Oh, well.

* * *

The sun blazed overhead, and a battle played out far below.

Percy and Annabeth faced each other from opposite sides of a white sand ring. Percy, of course, held Riptide. Annabeth was brandishing an iron sword, with her knife at her waist.

"You ready for this?" Percy asked, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but gave in to the pre-fight banter. "Bring it, Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled. "You know, you could give up now…I'm sure everyone would understand. No one would blame you." When he spoke the last part, he gestured to the sizeable crowd of campers that had assembled upon learning the two were going to fight.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to turn it down. It's just, beating you would be so much more satisfying. Yeah...yeah, I think I'll do that."

"All right…but if at any point during this duel, you feel the need to give up and save face, I will be more than happy to agree."

"Okay, so when I kick your butt-"

"Oh my gods, will you guys just START already?!" Travis Stoll shouted from the crowd. His cry was backed up by an outbreak of agreement from everyone else.

Percy shrugged. "Let's give the people what they want!" With that, he charged forward.

Annabeth met him in the middle. At first, the blows superficial- attention-grabbing yet easy to meet. This soon moved onto more complicated attacks. Percy faked a high lunge, then thrust at Annabeth's midsection. She deflected his sword point and responded with a swipe at Percy's legs. He jumped back, barely avoiding being slashed. Slowly yet methodically, Annabeth started to drive him back. The clanging of the two swords hitting rang through the air, matching the sound of the crowd cheering on their respective favorite.

Percy was only one step away from being out of the ring- which would have meant an immediate loss- when he managed to meet her blade, inches away from his throat. He tried to force it away while Annabeth tried to do the opposite. With one last surge of effort, Percy threw her sword back. Annabeth backpedaled, in the middle of the circle. He raced toward her with more simple attacks. She parried them easily. It went on for several minutes. Both fighters were showing a strain. Percy chest was heaving and a bead of sweat slid down Annabeth's temple. Percy took one step back, enough to be able to extend his blade fully, and performed an advanced disarming maneuver. Annabeth's sword dropped to her feet. The assembly _oohed _in unison.

Annabeth bent down to pick it up, but Percy leaped forward and held it down with his foot. Eyes narrowed, she reached for her knife. Before she could strike though, he had the sword point inches away from her chest. He walked her back, until it was Annabeth near the ring of white. They both knew that at the moment, her knife was useless. Percy held his hand out. Glaring, eyes never leaving his, Annabeth dropped it I his hand. He smiled.

He started to say 'match' to signify the end of the duel, but was cut off when Annabeth tackled him. The simple, rule of _never lowering your weapon _had been forgotten. Riptide was hanging from Percy's right hand limply, the knife being grasped loosely in his left. Annabeth took advantage of his distraction and bounded forward. For a second, she was on top, but Percy flipped over, restraining her with difficulty. With one free hand, he gathered all three weapons- Riptide, Annabeth's sword, and her knife and tossed them several feet away, useless to either of them. The sword fight had turned into a wrestling match. Using all of her strength, Annabeth wrenched herself free. They both scrambled to their feet. Lightning fast, Annabeth dove at Percy's feet, bringing him back to the dirt floor. They struggled, rolling around, neither really using recognizable fighting moves. A cloud of dust rose, obscuring the view of the onlookers. They all craned their necks, but couldn't make out who was winning.

When the dust cleared, it was Percy on top. One knee was pinning Annabeth by the chest, the other leg being used for balance. His hands were planted on either of her shoulders. Annabeth flailed her arms and legs, but to no avail. She twisted and writhed trying her get out from under him, but he only toughened his hold. After a good fifteen seconds, Annabeth gave up. She went limp. The match was over. Percy won.

Percy picked himself up, turning to face the crowd. Smugness crept into his features, and soon dominated his face. He smirked and preened to the crowd. He strutted back and forth, basking in their applause and egging it on. He executed several sweeping bows. He threw kisses. He made a complete fool of himself, at least in Annabeth's opinion. While everyone's attention was focused on Percy, Annabeth got to her feet, grabbed her knife, and stalked away.

Everyone who knew Annabeth well enough knew to stay away as she stomped through the camp. She was heading toward the Athena cabin, but when she saw it was filled with her siblings and other campers, she turned away. Anger fueled her movements. Percy was acting like a complete jerk! He couldn't even help her up, or congratulate her on a match well fought, or at least shake her hand?! That was dictated by common _courtesy_. As a _friend, _he should have done all of those things, then walked her back to her cabin, joking about the fight. Annabeth compared this mental image of sportsmanship and friendship to what had actually happened- Percy embarrassing her in front of half the camp and all of their friends. As if losing wasn't bad enough.

Eyes still fixed on the grass beneath her, Annabeth reached the dining pavilion. Lunch had ended an hour ago, and the pavilion was empty. A tray holding water bottles was always available to campers during the day. Annabeth grabbed one and threw herself down at the Athena table. She took a sip and promptly set it aside. She stared intensely at the table cloth, her eyes picking out every individual white stitch.

About ten minutes passed. Annabeth's breathing slowed, and her pulse lowered, but her anger was only becoming more bitter. She scuffed her sneaker against the ground, digging a small hole. Part of her realized how pathetic she was being, but the realization that Percy could get under her skin so easily only increased her bitterness. Annabeth always prided herself on her ability to remain cool in any situations, and yet a practice fight against her best friend could get her so riled up. Ridiculous.

In the near silence, Annabeth clearly head the set of footsteps approaching her. She didn't turn around. Maybe if she didn't acknowledge the person, they would just quietly walk away and not come back.

What she didn't expect was for the person to take a seat next to her. Percy stared straight forward, so neither of them was looking at the other. Finally, Annabeth gave in. "What do you want, Percy?"

"What, not even Seaweed Brain? Come on Annabeth, I thought we were making real progress in the you-not-hating-me department. Am I not-"

"If you have something to say, just say it. Otherwise leave me alone," Annabeth snapped.

Percy looked scandalized. "Look, Annabeth, I'd think _you _would be the one to say something. What's with you? You just stormed off after the fight and I haven't seen you or talked to you since!"

"My gods, are you really that thick?" she exploded. "Why do _you _think I'd want to talk to you about _anything_?! Not after that stunning display of idiocy!"

"Idiocy?"

"Yes, idiocy! Gods, you just left me on the ground, humiliated, and started parade around in front of half the camp!"

"Wait, I embarrassed you?" Percy asked slowly.

"Give the man a prize," Annabeth muttered.

"Annabeth, I-I'm sorry. It was just a stupid fight. I didn't think you'd take it so hard…I mean, think of all the times you've beaten me!"

"Yeah, well, even then, I didn't act like such a jerk." Annabeth's voice was quiet, her eyes fixed on her hands in her lap.

Percy stared her, willing her to look up. "I'm really sorry. And if it makes you feel better, I was scared to death of you. I thought you would win. Honestly, I'm fairly sure you could kick my butt. It was just luck, that's all. Luck."

Almost imperceptibly, Annabeth murmured, "That does make me feel better."

She looked up. Her grey eyes locked on Percy's and a faint smile flickered on her face. "I guess I don't like to lose."

"Yeah, we really got to work on your sportsmanship," Percy mused. Catching the look on Annabeth's face, he quickly added, "Kidding!"

She grinned wryly. "You and me, tomorrow at 2. You better be ready, Fish Stick."

"There's the Annabeth I know! And you're on."

Laughing, they got up from the table. "Walk me back to my cabin?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Sure."

Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and the two started to walk.

"Seriously, though, I kicked your butt."

"_Say it again, I dare you!_"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it! Hope you liked and please review. :)**


End file.
